city of Bablon and it secets
by angel's-pen-of-blood
Summary: GaaraxOc. A odd Woman show up and asks Gaara for love but why and what is she hideing read and find out
1. Chapter 1: Haveing

Hello this is my first story. I had some writing up earlier but I was getting yelled at by others so I took them down any way I'm sorry if it is confusing or not understandable and for run- ons. I could never get those really right any check it out I hope you like any way review please?

Having

Walking down a long hall I turn to times my head continues to spin from I wouldn't forget this walk for it is one that I continue to recall my words and mind meshed with some many wrongs .

but just how do you remember ...remember all that you want to forget

(P.O.V. narrator)

Having a reason to live is all we lean on but what reason is it that I lean on...?. A girl thought this as the sounds of the morning fill her mind from her dream. She turned on her ipod on as the alarm clock buzzed. The music pushed these thoughts aside and engulfed her in the sounds that few would understand. The cold winter morning surrounded her,placing her feet onto the cold floor. Then in a sleep hangover searched for the warmth of her slippers. The casual morning actions pasted slowly and with such little time. As she walked back the bed and grabbed a ribbon. She tied it in her hair as she walked out of the door.

She stood in a tall ,and ample tree and waited. Her shirt is dark blue with pale blue net design. It ran from her elbow to the middle of her forearm ,where the sleeve ended. A gray wing design went from the shoulder to her chest. The shirt end at mid-thigh with slit from the end to her waist. With a net belt, that was dyed black ,gave the tail of the shirt appear part of a skirt. At the hem of the shirt was a spike design of black lace. She had on shin long leggings ,that from a distance where black. When they where a dark color of grass within a shade. She was holding an ax three times her size. It weight an obscene amount for her size. All along the handle an odd and beholding coordinated design flowed around the handle while undefined text rimed the blade of it. In the center thought was a massive work of ivy swirled into one symbol which in her village represented blood. Her dark brown eyes looking into the distance to watch for movement. Her hair seemed to flow from the ribbon that swirled into a magnificent bow in her dark brown hair that seem odd in a way.

(P.O.V. from the girl)

I inhaled the air and my senses tingled.

Three were coming up the lane all appeared at an distance calm but determind...when they were uneasy especially the one with blond hair.

(P.O.V. narrator)

Coming through the woods was three people. Two are male and one female.

There is something odd about those men ... are the ones the ones thought the girl.

A blond hair young man turned to the dark haired one and reply slightly annoyed, "Sasuke I don't see what is your deal with my hair; ...your's is just as tacky."

Sauke rolled his eyes, "Why are with even having this meaningless conversation."

Pouting and glaring at Sasuke, Naruto mumbled something under his breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY NARUTO ?!?!?!" , Sasuke demanded.

"I SAID 'fucking stupid furl pretty boy'... I don't see what Sakura likes about you", snickered Naruto.

(A.N. finally someone told him ).

The pink haired girl walked over to him and struck him sternly on the head.

"NARUTO SHUT UP ! NOW !"

"T-T"

Sasuke smirks, "beaten by a girl."

"Grrr."

They continue their pace.

Where is kakashi wounder Naruto.

Sasuke pondered in his head _What is it this time that he wants any way. _

They are quiet ...Sasuke ass is looking quite firm today and his arms ...oh if only they would holds me dreamed Sakura.

Yes they are the ones thought the girl from above. She raised the ax ran and quick down the tree. Splitting the massive tree into two halves. It let out a ripping sound as if it was paper being tore instead of a tree. They all stared as this bizarre girl made a frighting way down from the heavens. When she was near the bottom she sliced a break in the bark in half. She stabbed the ground with the ax and pole vaulted near them land in a skid. The walkers stopped terrified in their steps.

Then the forest became eerily silent. But that last briefly for the silence was ended. As the tree let out a low yawn and a hollow bellowing moan. The sound raked and roared the area as it fell. It landed with a splintering ,vibrating blast that echoed through out the forest. Naruto ,Sasuke ,and Sakura all gaped at the girl. For the tree had landed two feet from her. She looked slow up at them.

feet from her. She looked slow up at them. 


	2. Chapter 2: The odd greeting from the pas

The odd greeting from the past meeting

his eyes hold me

when it is I who need him the most

which is my mind that I have to know

(P.O.V. Narrator)

"...Hello.", she said cheerfully.

One though went through all of cells 7 heads at once ,"WHAT THE FUCK !?!?!" Of course Naruto was the only one who said it.

(P.O.V. girl's)

I tilted my head.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scary you", I said.

"That is the understatement of the year" ,said Sakura ,or whom I assumed it was from the conversation.

"Well it is kinda hard keeping this thing from trailing behind you when you are going now down." ,I reply referring to my ax."But it is pretty. So in a way it is worth it.", I said smiling.They giggled nervously I wonder why ...someone is near

( P.O.V. Narrator)

"So what do you want?" asked a voice from the left of the group.

They turned to a man who was reading the lasted edition of itach itach: make out paradise.

The girl grinned. "Well I think I was looking for those two.", she said pointing at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Me?!?! Why ?!" ,asked Sasuke and Naruto at the same time.

"Well I was hoping you could tell me where someone lives." ,she replied staring at the ground as if it suddenly became interesting.

"Hmmm well first of all we where going on a mission to the village hidden in the sand and you have seem to have blocked our path." ,coolly stated Kakashi.

"Why us?" ,ask Sakura.

"Who is it ?" ,asked Naruto.

"Isn't it obvious. The reason why us is because the person she wants to find is where we are going. Also she put the tree there to stop us and ask." ,Sasuke told the others sternly.

"Speaking of which I can move it but I need an answer first." ,she said examining her ax's handle for scratches only to see words of her village.

"Of course " ,said Kakashi.

"ARE YOU CRAZY ?!?!?!", screamed Sakura and Sasuke.

"Kakashi did you see what she did with that thing !?!??! What if she decides to kill us?" ,asked Sakura.

"She'll slow us down." ,Sasuke snarled.

The girl looked sadly at the ground ,"Well I guess that it is a no then." ,she replied taking her ax out of the ground.

She wander over to the fallen beast of a tree and chopped ,in one stroke ,a slice through the five foot thick log and doing so again she made a wedge four foot wide. Taking the ax and speared it and she lifted it ,then she fling it in the opposite direction.

"Well there you go. I'm sorry I took up your time." ,She said melancholy and walked away. The group became uneasy.

Naruto called to her, "Hey I'll take you there."

She turn around cheerfully, "Really ?"

****

( A.N. yeah I know what your thinking ' She is fakeing it' but I had no pointers at the time of how to make them be convenced so this will have to do)

Naruto nodded his head ,"Sure but you got to tell me who it is first."

She wander over and whispered in his ear.

"WHAT !??!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?...Are you serious?...But why Gaara?" ,He asked in disbelief.

"Yes I'm and I have my reasons" ,she grinned maliciously.

"Well ok." ,shrugged Naruto.

They walked on. Sasuke in the lead ,followed by Sakura who eyes traveled along him body's out line. Then Kakashi and Naruto and the strange girl.

"Hmm well since you are coming ,we need to know your name and where did you get that ,and what does that symbol mean." ,Kakashi asked scanning the ax's full length as she spun it away from everyone.

"Oh this I got this at my home village. It means many things where I come from ,in the village hidden in the mist it means life ,in the village hidden in the rocks it means Angel's feathers. Anyone want to hold it?? My name is hard to pronounce so you can call me Melangell." ,She said eagerly.

"I do." ,volunteered Naruto. Everyone stopped to watch this odd action.

"Here let me give it to you." ,Melangell said stopping the spinning and handing it to him.

Naruto wrapped his fingers around the semi-warm metal while she still was holding on to it ,"Ok I'm going to put my hands close encase you get hurt ok?" ,she warned after she was give a quizzical stare."Trust me you will want me to put my hands close."

She let it go but had her hands two centimeters away from it. Naruto let out a cry of pain and surprised as the weight pulled him down. Her hands catching both of them for Naruto's fingers clasped the rod tightly.

"Thanks for the warning.", said Naruto.

"Naruto you wussy. I bet it isn't even that heavy." ,proclaimed Sasuke.

"WHY DON'T YOU TRY IT THEN MISTER BIG SHOT?!?!?!" ,hollered Naruto.

"Fine!" ,Sasuke stormed towards them ," Let me see it."

"Same rules ,but I think I should hold it closer that I did with him." mocked Melangell

"Whatever" ,said Sasuke rolling his eyes.

"This shall be interesting" ,snickered Kakashi.

She handed it the same way but kept her fingers away by one centimeter. Sasuke face changed to a fright expression and let out a startling shriek. But he fell faster than Naruto. Once again the ax was caught but she used her other hand to grab Sasuke from falling and pulled him up from the ground by three inches and set him on the ground quickly . They all stared in shock. " I warned you fairly, No more tries."

"JUST HOW MUCH DOES THAT THING WEIGHS ?!?!??!?!? " ,questioned Sasuke as they all continued to walk on.

"Hmmm I think around 2,000 pounds or a short ton. I held it colser because you were more off guard than Naruto." said Melangell pondered

"The man who is afraid of his shadow is more prepared than the man who knows all." , muttered Kakashi.

"Scary." ,said Sakura.

"Just how much can you lift??" ,asked Kakashi

"I think about 3 ax's " ,she said matter a flatly .

"Interesting...What you said you name was again?" ,Kakashi asked.

"Melangell."

"Hmmm I think I have hear of you some where before ..." ,Kakashi seemed lost in his thoughts.

"Ok then, hey Naruto .." ,Melangell chased after him in question of what his favorite food was

"Such an odd girl", Kakashi told him self.


	3. Chapter 3:Are we there yet?

Are we there yet? & who the hell are you ?

We wander endless here and there but when is it that we find where we belong When we get there the few questions We can find out there is that We find others like ourselves

(P.O.V. Narrator)

Naruto complained as the sun's rays bleed into the clouds and rose in the distance. The group was still asleep on the ground. He turned to see where Melangell was. He couldn't see her.

"Hmmm I wounder where she went." ,Naruto wounder as his eyes scanned the trees.

Near by Melangell turned in her sleep and the ground that seem so far last night came up fast.

...Suddenly a thump come from a tree behind him. The others awoke quickly. The jionin was the first to react by jump up in alarm and threw two knifes in the direction they stabbed the tree. Kakashi then ran at the area with a knife armed . He faced the thing that rose from the ground that appeared with a sleepy face that quickly change to a sudden defense.

She reaching into the tree with her right arm and pulled out a monster of the ax. Quickly she sent the flat of the ax to Kakashi side. Kakashi was flung into the thicket and trees five hundred feet away.

"WHAT THE HELL !!! Cant people sleep in trees any more ?!?!" ,She demanded. She sat down trying to recover from the bewilderment of the morning as Naruto ran after their sensei.

Within the dense forest tree tops was the now confused teacher looked up at the sky. " What the hell had just happened and why am I in a tree ...I don't remember climbing up here." ,said Kakashi from the tenth branch in a might oak. He looked down and see the bright face of Naruto. _Oh God what did they do to me _was a the first though that came to his mind. Then the memory of how he got there. _Hmm interesting how that is her first reaction when been aimed at in the morning...wake up and find out who is attacking._

"KAKASHI!!!! ARE YOU COMING DOWN OR ARE YOU STUCK?!?!?!?! " ,elled Naruto from the ground.

Kakashi came down just as quickly as Melangell had just did but less startled. As Naruto and him walked back to the others the older man examined his body for and damage . And there on his side was a bruise that was beginning to form the size and the look of two leaves. There was two thin cuts where the ax had catapulted him; one on his waist and one on the upper part of his torso. When they arrived back at camp they started packing sleeping supplies.

"This has to have been the oddest morning ever." ,said Sakura as she putted the pillow in her pack.

" Where did you get your ax just now?" ,Sasuke asked squinting his eyes at her and the thing as he putted on his head band for the day.

" Huh..." ,She replied sleepily and drowsily. " Oh the ax ...the tree." ,was the broken reply.

They all stared in question. "What ?...well since we all up I will go find food." ,She dreamy turned and went in the direction of a river.

"Ok why are we traveling with her again?", Sasuke asked when Melangell out of ear shot.

"Thats because Naruto CANT KEEP HIS MOUTH SHUT! And who goes and ges food sleepy?" ,Sakura yelled.

Naruto stared at her in disbelief.

"She is a freak! . Her hair , her clothes ,and that odd accent. It just isn't natural." ,was more bitching from Sakura.

Kakashi turned to them after pulling out his book and rested against the tree ," Well I believe ,it is a good thing to have a traveler of such abilities. Than the ones of some casual person."

" But did you see that?!? She just pulled that thing out of the thin air and hurled you into the wilderness !?!!?!!? Besides how much do we know about her any ways she could be a thief or criminal from a far village. Hell we don't even know from what she comes from. She is being a huge in convince to us. And I for one am sick of it. Real who does that when they wake up only freaks." ,scream Sakura ,"... Why are you looking at me like that. "

Sasuke noded behinds her.

From behind her, Melangell had came back with a pot of water. Those words weren't the first time that she heard those words about her. But she still couldn't help the pain and the lump that came into her throat. She putted down the pot. Sakura turns to see her turn and walk past them to bend down into her sack and pull out twelve knives.

" Why didn't any one tell me that she was behind me?" demanded Sakura. _CRAP what is with all the knives...from the way she hadles that ax she is only going to need one to kill me with...not even that probly just by using a leaf. _

Melangell tookes the knives and she walked back towards the pot and saying ," Even if you knew that I was there it would have been said sooner or later. Even if you knew that I was there you still would haven't cared about what you say about me to any one. " And for the first time rather than with cheer, joy, and enthusiasm. Those words where spoken with a cold, dark, and sorrowfully voice. Her words hanged in the wind even after she went into the woods. Naruto shot Sakura a dirty look. Hurt and regret filled the anger in Sakura. 

So much pain in those words. was one of the confessions of Sakura's mind.

Meanwhile Sasuke's pondering was, _I though it was odd how the cheerful tone sounded to made up. That was the tone she usally speak in or something. _

(P.O.V. of Melangell)

I hate it when people do that; say things that show just how much they despites others. just because I'm different doesn't mean that I meant to be hated. As I leaned back on the branch I let out a shallow yawn and waited for a bird to pass. Not long afterwords I spotted one, my eyes follow it steadily, as I fasted a wire securely around a kuini. I threw the dagger with dexterously. I felt on the wire it go through the fowl's hollow ribs and the last quick heart beats as they fade. Pulling tightly and quickly the bird falls and swings towards me. As it come towards me I could see that it is a duck. I take and hang it from the tree next to two shear waters. I wounder _I should get me a fish, but would taste good with the stew_. _Yea why not_. I jumped down cautiously from the tree with the three birds. After I steady myself with the pain in that ran along the left side of my body I went towards the river. The sound of the water reminded me of my village that rest just out of the ocean's fingers but close enough to tase the breeze's salty kiss.

As I leaned back on the branch I let out a shallow yawn and waited for a bird to pass. Not long afterwords I spotted one, my eyes follow it steadily, as I fasted a wire securely around a kuini. I threw the dagger with dexterously. I felt on the wire it go through the fowl's hollow ribs and the last quick heart beats as they fade. Pulling tightly and quickly the bird falls and swings towards me. As it come towards me I could see that it is a duck. I take and hang it from the tree next to two shear waters. I wounder . . I jumped down cautiously from the tree with the three birds. After I steady myself with the pain in that ran along the left side of my body I went towards the river. The sound of the water reminded me of my village that rest just out of the ocean's fingers but close enough to tase the breeze's salty kiss.

(P.O.V. Narrator)

After catching two cod fish and a trout Melangell walked back to the group but only Kakashi was there. He was tending to the pot.

He looked up to see her. " They went to for early training. Would you like some help." He said reaching for the catch. He went to work after she handed them. She went back to her pack and pulled out noodles ,four vegetables vegetables ,and six spices that few people could label correctly. With these she began to work on breakfast and lunch.

As I leaned back on the branch I let out a shallow yawn and waited for a bird to pass. Not long afterwords I spotted one, my eyes follow it steadily, as I fasted a wire securely around a kuini. I threw the dagger with dexterously. I felt on the wire it go through the fowl's hollow ribs and the last quick heart beats as they fade. Pulling tightly and quickly the bird falls and swings towards me. As it come towards me I could see that it is a duck. I take and hang it from the tree next to two shear waters. I wounder . . I jumped down cautiously from the tree with the three birds. After I steady myself with the pain in that ran along the left side of my body I went towards the river. The sound of the water reminded me of my village that rest just out of the ocean's fingers but close enough to tase the breeze's salty kiss. 


	4. Chapter 4 : Who is hurt ?

Who is hurt?

I'm not crying

I'm not hurt

what is it that you expect from me because I don't know what you are asking of me

(P.O.V. Narrator)

Kakashi looked up ," Why are you walking with a limp?"

"What are you talking about?" ,She turned to the older man giggling then continued to work ," I'm not walking with a limp."

He turned to her with an almost caring look in his clear steel colored eye from his covered face. He walked over to her with the fishes " Here they are done " ,He said as he held them out.

After Melangell had sliced up the ingredients and add them to the pot she got up to go to replace the spices. Kakashi walked behind her and waited till she had finished putting them . He grabbed her right arm and looked at her left side of her body.

" Not limping huh? Then you have a good hold on pain, because on your whole left side is almost completely purple. Right from your shoulder to your shin with an light blue on your feet. So tell me how far did you sleep from the ground?"

She tugged her arm out of his grasp. "I'm fine! It looks worse than it is thats all.", She said with a faulty grin at him.

He leaned close blew wind at her left shoulder as he barely rubbed his fingers along her arm. She gridded her teeth from the pain that sickly ran from her arm to her ribs.

"Right and that little flinch that you just gave is because of it only hurts a little. You grabbed your ax with your right arm. Right now I wouldn't be surprised if someone else had fallen like you did, would have been bandaged sitting there half dead hanging by a tread.That is if only we had a doctor with lots of painkiller and the person was extremly fit. They would not going into the woods just to feed a bunch of people especially when half of them don't like them. Instead they wouldnt be think about moving ,with out feeling pain ,for weeks. So how far did you sleep?"

****

( A.N. Kakashi seem to notice alot through that one eye).

She mumbled to the ground with a harse gaze ," I slept on the sixty-eighth branch ,and I will keep on working and going. I don't stop till I get jobs done. This isn't an injury just a thing in the way."

" Yea but most injuries like that are meant to be taken seriously. " ,said Sasuke.

Melangell turned to see all three looking into the pot hungrily at it contains. A jar hited the Sasuke in the head and he falls to ground with a thud. Soon a small slash on his upper cheek starts to bleed ,standing up Melangell walked towards the pot and picked up the jar.

" You know Sasuke I don't care if I'm not in my prefect condition. First you all aren't going to get food from that pot till I say. Second it is rude evesdrop."

" SASUKE !! Damn this chick is nothing but scary." ,said Sakura reaching down for Sasuke. _Just as I though she could kill any one with just jars...and she was just thirty feet away._

Melangell look at her "Sixteen."

"What ?"_ Crap can she read thoughts!?!_

"Sixteen."

" What does that mean?"

" Your said you don't even know how old am I and I telling you" ,said the chief from the over look over the boiling stew. while resistening the urge to roll her eyes.

Naruto looked up from the pot turned to look at Sasuke who was almost coming to from the blow. " Darn you didn't hit him hard enough."

" Naruto as soon as I get rid of this head ache I'm going to give you one." said Sasuke from the ground ," And why did you fucking throw that at me for??!?!?"

" Cause Naruto wasn't the only one looking into the pot. Also you were the only one who wasnt minding his own bussines. Now if you all would get away from the food I would be less tense. So schoochy ...away. " She said childishly.

Sorely Sasuke glared at her_ Damn someone gots an adittude..and well hidden too._

Kakashi walked up to them and the others scurried off before he could give them a chore to do. "Out of curiously where did you get that ax any way?"

" Like I said I need space ,and from the tree." She said threateningly with a spoon._ Sheesh does any one here listen._

"Fine." ,he noded, then called out to the fleeing teens ," Ok you run now but when I find you all we are going to train and practice !!!" Slowly he walked off to find his students. With in thirty minutes you could hear three people groaning cause they have been found.

Three hours later

From the trees in the distance from camp a voice echoed the forest ,"Ok foods done!" Nor more than twelve minutes did three sweaty hungry ninjas and one jionin wait to eat. After the third bowel of food they decided that they were full.

Naruto said from the ground after a long and interesting belch ," WHAT IN GOODS NAME DO YOU PUT IN THAT?!!?!?!"

Sakura moaned not far from under the table ," Yea I rather you have found someone else to take you to who ever but then food comes it is is now suddenly a daze."

" Hmm I'm in awe personally even time.", comment Kakashi from his seat .

" Do you just feed your enemies with that food? ...Wait a second do you put drugs in this???" ,asked Sasuke from the ground. _What if she decides to kill us ,_he though.

" No, no drugs. I have herbs that help relax and focus the mind. Along with lowering stress and curing injuries. It also cures fatigued and gas so you all don't throw up. You all looked tired and worn out any way. But no I did not put drugs in the food...atleast not the kind were you pass out or can kill you. " ,said Melangell near the tree that cause he morning accident.

Kakashi turned to look at the odd teen , _well you obviously putted something for pain in your food because you are laying on you left side_ thought Kakashi , _I wonder what kinda of herbs does she carry in that bag of hers_. "So how long is the sleep affect last with these herbs?"

She yawned but it was done in an odd way . Her teeth seemed sharper and her yawn sounded like the thin rustling of trees and she raised her back as if it was more of a snarl than a sign of lack of sleep. "About twenty minutes ,except for me. If you don't do as much exercise as your body limits then you are more sleepier."

"Well just how far are we from The village hidden in the sand Kakashi." asked Naruto.

" About a day and a half away. So by tomorrow afternoon We will be there."


	5. Chapter 5 : The oddest arrival

The oddest arrival

they can approach with the silence of a morning

they can go like the light of the night

they can speak in words that no one will ever under stand

but they always come the most in the night

****

( A.N. ) Ok I'm sorry for most of the misspellings but hopeful not alot of people aren't getting lost that would really really sux. but I hope the people who are following along are at least interesting cause I haven't heard many comments and yes things will get more interesting but ya'll have to give me some time. I have thought most of it through but I haven't had alot of time to write it out. But now with holidays finished I can at least have more time to write of course if I don't sleep so much and stay up that late but that is what we all mostly do. I would like more comments if ya would do so please...ok I'm going to make thoughts italicized ( tilled) so people can find thoughts and not be so confused with of it was said and or if it was a thought ok if this doesn't work out so well let me know ok... so to stop delaying things here is the new chapter. hope you like .

(P.O.V. Narrator)

In the distance far from our small group. He sat looking down from above. Near by was the office where he held the meetings. A small well was near by. His black hair swirled in the breeze. The dark eyes blinked at a passing leaf that ran in fear of his cold gaze. On his upper arm there was in the form of a circle. The circle was lined with spikes. In the center was two daggers that met end to end in the shape of a mountain. The daggers were lined with designs of waves. This mark was burned into his flesh so many years ago. But still was just as red as the day he was branned.

( P.O.V. of him)

Where the hell are they? If I sit in this tree any longer I wil-. In the distance a faint thump could be heard as it neared the house to his left. _Finally there they are._ I jumped down to meet them and their soldiers. Their eyes widen with surprise or was it fear.

( P.O.V. Narrator)

There was seventeen rows in each where two hundred and fifty men. The first where the generals. They where Karhisden, Hakrieden, Gensurea, Terswashe, Jeioarhe, Takeuhyash, Mensurtuy, Rehshrugand, Wehsurneh, Pahrekned, Dewgenash, Marutaten, Leakenionisha, Cahrewhaltea, Genjsequ, Makruy, Nahruwe , and Yendensa. The followers of the generals fell silent. Their breath was thin whisps in front of their faces formed a cloud above them. He slowly began pacing the rows. His search leaded him down each one.

****

(A.N. unless you are very talented at speak foreigner sounds and very good at speaking each letter so that it fits . I wouldn't try to say their names. but if you really want to know how to say it right. they are pronounced every three letters like Kar-his-den except for Reh-shrug-and - he is four in the middle- but with the other it is the same so say it every three letters start the first letters off with the proper sounds and it will be easy to say. here is where alpha phonics pays off. )

"WELCOME" ,He said as his deep voice boomed across the rows. He looked for the weak. He looked for the ones that shivered as he spoke; those who looked sleepy; those who looked overfed; those who looked underfed; those who he couldn't trust. The count of those where thirty-five. "Humph. YOU!" ,he boomed pointing to one of them. They jumped slightly. "I want you to remove yourself from this row now. From now on if I call you out of your rows I want you to stand in front of your leader and face them." He went about and called each one out. The smug ones thought they where being honored. Wow being called out by the famous Katiachwe the Stream hehehehehe where some of their thoughts. While the cowardly stood at the apointed place frozen from fear ,questions ,and the chilled air.

After the process was complete. Katiachwe marched till he stood in front of them. Two of the chosen were in front of each general. Except the eighth one; he had three. "Well I'm very disappointed by all of you." ,He said with the stern look. " First you arrive twenty minutes later. Probably do to the morons in front of you. That you chose to be in this organization." He paused as he looked for them to show signs of hurt from the failure. Only the smirks from the ones up front changed. The rest had a solemn look and blinked into the silence. Katiachwe paced again in front of them all. " But I mostly enraged by you ,Hakrieden. Three ? THREE! It is bad enough that there is even one in front all of you but three! The next time I see any of you I don't want even one standing up here! Now unless you can explain to me why is it that this up here are worthy to be considered in your ranks let me know now because I have already seen no reason to let them remain...WELL IS THERE A REASON?!?!" ,He shouted. He looked left and right at the leaders. No one said any thing. The only ones that show remorse where the chosen. "Well I see no objection...and that makes me smile because I know now that this problem will be soon resolved." The soldiers wonder what he meant ,but the generals knew all to well what the next moments where. For many years ago there where eighteen generals. Katiachwe and all of them where on a mission years ago, when Keitheanda fell behind and was later found as a traitor. He was the last problem solved.

Katiachwe made the chosen line up. His hands lighted with kakra. Slowly water rose from its deep lair and as a might beast was beckoned as if to its masters call. It swirled itself around the line of disgraces and dived into their eyes and hands. Their screams filled the air but soon was silenced with a water muff as it rushed into them. The rows either cringed sightly or eyes widened with fear. The water that was in gushed out as the water on the outside of the bodies crushed them. The blood mixed within the water and bone fragments fell midst the rest of the mixture of the dead failures. The soldiers know why now he was called Katiachwe the Stream. For the stream's bed is soon your death bed. He hands glow soon began to fade. He pointed the hydro-monster back to its home. It obeyed. "Well now that is done. We may continue on to the meeting. The first group that I wish to go is... Terswashe. Your mission is to kill the target if and when you succeed bring me an object that they will have on them at all times. If and when you fail the next group will go." ,Katiachwe looked at the sky where the sun had become to be seen time is wasting. "You as generals can chose just who and how many to send at a time. But when these of your group goes. The general will proceed to where you have failed. As for you who fell. I will know where is that you stand. Till We know if Terswashe is successful or not the rest of you replace those failures and train the ones behind you. So that you can trust them when you aren't there to see them."

With a grim look Katiachwe began to pace the rows again. "Now for you, soldiers. If what you just saw was your first witness of a death of a friend or a comrade or unknown person. Well look all around you ,in front of you ,behind you ,and at yourself. Because this people and yourself are about to face someone who isn't going to show others where they went wrong. Because when they kill they leave know behind. When they protect someone they make sure no place is open for attack. For their range is more than twice as long as their arms in a circle and it is in there that they can be kill. If you can touch their fingers you are either dead, or in the right spot to kill them , or you are the one that they a protecting. Now they hardly protect someone. So you will see. I want you all to remeber what you just saw and these words." He was at the front again. "That is all that is needed to know. Your general will tell you who it the target when you are going. Now Terswashe I assume that it would be best to go before they decide to change their direction. Or go to another village. Now your dismissed. " Katiachwe went into his house as the boom of the last steps faded. He walked back to his bed and looked across the room at the desk supplied with papers.


	6. Chapter 6: clear or shady

Clear or Shady

we know what we see and can understand even more so if it can be felt by the hand.

but when there is only words, sounds, thoughts , and images that are the illusions toys it is only that we are doubtful of ourself and those that stand on land.

for if we really knew that these are the world instead of what we see. the joys we would know more than what we seem to fear not to understand are you like them

( A.N. I just went back to look and I saw that the chapters are SHORT .. has sad moment ok well I'm short and I'm sorry if you want more in each chapter. I know I do so I'm going to write more in each chapter but I don't know if it that is in my possibilities as whatever I am so hopefully I will have this will be a longer chapter and the start of longer chapters. So that at least that it don't look like a blog of sorts any way here is chapter six. Comment if ya feel like it )

(P.O.V.Melangell)

Sigh. "They can surely take their time ..by why am I waiting for them when I'm would be better off if I just went...but then are they people that I fear to be around ..those who can acutely smile with out looking at me twice ... or am I look at what I want to see.."...WHO THE HELL WROTE THIS BOOK!?!?! I oddly felt as if I was being watched and near by too. I raised my eyes to find the source and met with the most fighting thing I might have know outside my village. It face was clearly enraged by the fire like shining in the eye. I lowered my book and gave Kakashi a curious look. _Hehheheh I wonder what he will say_0.

I oddly felt as if I was being watched and near by too. I raised my eyes to find the source and met with the most fighting thing I might have know outside my village. It face was clearly enraged by the fire like shining in the eye. I lowered my book and gave Kakashi a curious look. 0. 

"WHAT.. THE ...HELL ARE YOU DOING ...WITH MY BOOK ?!?!?!" ,was the near deafen roar that I got from him...the reaction I was looking for. The others turned frightened from their drowsy state to the commotion.

" Who me? I'm just waiting for everyone else to finish being sleepy. Also enjoying a bright and sunny day. It is getting warm." ,I say trying to regain my hearing at the same time ,"But mostly I'm reading MY edition of Make Out Paradise."

He looked like he was going to slaughter a bunny; cold heartless, the look that war lords gave before a battle. At the same time he turned from his pale color to six different shades of red ,"YOUR BOOK !?!?!?"

Now it is my turn to get alittle angry ..he is almost calling me a liar. But this would be another good time to be some what smug and I know the perfect way to; but this would required some surprise. Calmly I got up.

"Of course mine" ,I say sweetly as honey. I quickly wrap my arms around him, he becamed stiff. The left hand checks the right side of his chest. While the right hand checks his kuini bag that rests on his left hip. It brushed his left hand that went to get some weapons out of instinct. This rummaging takes about two and three-fourths seconds. When I finish I quickly back away. In my hands is his edition. I look at his face. He went from angry red to a surprise to a fierce blush to again angry look. For a nano second I saw shock and shame when I revealed the book.

"See this one is yours. You had it in your chest pocket." ,I say like a child. I hand it back to him with a bow and respectful manner. "Sensei." I know if one is to tease a leader or older member of a group it is wise to show respect quickly. He took it back with what seemed to be a smile under his mask.

(P.O.V. Narrator)

This is a very odd girl...Im glad that we will complete the mission soon but I wonder what is left to discover of this girl. She obviously is extremely observant of the groups motions and opinions ,Kakashi turned away to the others who where recovering from the odd moments. "Ok well since you all are back. We are leaving." ,He announced with his usually mellow tone. With that he grabbed his belongs and began in the previous direction. The others quickly did the same.

"So Melangell why are you going to sand village any way? Hmm?", asked Sakura. _probably to scare people_.

" Why else? To open a ramen shop ", she said merrily.

" WHAT!?!?!" ,was the teens reactions.

" Well if I open one there it will be the last of the chain shops that I have. " ,the girl reply sheepishly._ Dang will my ears ever be able to hear again?!_

"YOU HAVE WHAT !! Ok where, how much , what kind, name names here" ,was the fast gibberish that came out of wide eye Naruto._ I thought she was gioing to see Gaara._ For the language of ramen was one of the things he had willing learned to love.

(A.N. and the same is with my bf. he is some what like Naruto but in a good way.)

" Hahahahhaha. Ok slow down. I have one in each village. The food is pretty much what I have fed you all for the trip." ,She while staring at the ground continued, " That as well as drinks. Like lemonade made with fresh lemons with mint and peach like additional tastes. If you want a dessert. I also make sweets. Like cream rolls with a triple swirl of either berries , chocolate , or fruit for filling you can have one of each or one of each kind. I make cakes wi-", she looked up to see all of them where either drooling , imaging some part of her menu, or look at her like ' and all you have been giving us is stew !?!?!?'. "Well I guess I better stop describing or I will have to start baking before I have a shop."

" Ok. I still have yeaht to know of... What this magically place is called !!!! ", cries out a half-drooled Naruto.

" Oh right. Well the one in the mist is called The Waterlily Ripples. The one in the rocks is called The Wallflowers Grip. The one in the clouds is called The Dandelions Seeds. The one in the sound is called The Fall of Geranium Petals. I'm planing to name this one in the sand The Sunflowers' Shade. The one in the leaves is called A Garden of Laurels." ,Melangell pronounced with a light cheerfulness.

"THAT IS A RAMEN SHOP!?!?" ,exclaimed Sakura. _The only build that I know that is named that back home is three stories high with a balcony and a patio this cant be the one she is talking about._

"I went there one time. They said I had to make a reservation because most of the time the place would be packed." ,said Naruto ," and now I see why."

Melangell whispers to Naruto, " Since you are such a good guide and friend of mine. Next time you go you don't have to make reservations Ok? You just say leaf-side and you can get in." After that she walked back next to Sakura ,who trying again to get Sasuke's affection.

"REALLY ?!?!" ,she noded her head, no soon as she did so she was attacked to the ground by a blond orange blob of blur that made a high pitch squealing sound. That if translated right sounded like 'thank you' being said over and over. In result of such the other two where throw out of the way. Kakashi who senses this danger moves three second right before a flying Sasuke hits his head. But had no such luck with missing Sakura. Sasuke landed in a bush on the side.

****

( A.N. see Sasuke is safe. but I feel for Kakashi first being catapulted, then yell at, then this... man is this trip hard on him or what)

"UGH...oh since when is that my students fly ...Im glad you so happy Naruto, but I don't think she cant breath or move" ,said Kakashi.

"Huh...oh sorry" ,he quickly leaps off her, a small gasp came from Melangell. Then Naruto was hitted and was heading down again. Melangell's eyes widen. _Oh hell no not again. I think I like my air._ Quickly she slipped out of the way and pulled Naruto back up to his feet.

"NARUTO! YOU FOOL! YOU COULD HAVE HURT SOMEONE!!...Sasuke!!" ,Sakura dives for him.

" WHAT THE FUCK!?! " ,He had given a frighten startled look, just as he had gotten out, and the both go back in. "GET OFF ME DAMN WOMAN !", was a muffled protest.

"Ok children if we are all done with the glomping. I would like to finish this mission", said Kakashi walking again.

Everyone followed this lead.

four hours later

At the gate was nine guards waiting. Behind them was the leader of the sand village.

"Sir are you sure that it is wise to let these people in?" ,asked one of the men.

" Yes I'm sure. The war is over and I would be a unfit ruler if I didn't meet the messagers ,especially since when I want to see who it that he trusts" ,was the gravely reply.

About a mile away.

"How much farther Master Kakashi?" ,was the familiar groan.

"Around the bend" ,He said with a slightly happy tone.

From the last of them Melangell's eyes widen ,"Really that far?", with that quickly she soundlessly dashed into the few trees that lined the way. _So soon...to soon?_

" Yes you sound sur-" ,He turned expecting her usual smile. The rest of his sentence fell in the air without a sound.

"What is it Master?" ,Naruto asked turning to look. His eyes widen ,"Where did she go?" The others turned to look.

"I am here." ,was a muffled reply from behind them. They faced the front again.

"Oh there you are. Well lets continue then." ,was Kakashi reply.

"Where did you go? What is with the new outfit any way?", Naruto whispered to her. Her usual shirt and skirt was gone. Instead she was wearing a shirt that had sleeves that was close to the ground. They had a slit in them that met at her hands.The sleeves where made of net the color of cream. The chest of the top was a bright pale green. The neck of it curved at her collar bone. This shirt ended at the same spot as the other shirt. But now the dark leggings where now a pale blue and the net belt was replaced with a bright purple ribbon.

" I realized that we wear leaving the forest. I'm not use to not having the trees around. I lived in the trees so much. I feel like I'm leaving my home." ,Melangell said with a smile; but worry bleed through it. Her hair was now hanging down for the first time; it ended at the middle of her back. The wind blew the dark brown hair to her left but in the bright sun it could be seen that the ends were red.

Naruto gave her more of a puzzled look ,"What about when you went to the other places?" _but why is she wearing those new clothes. And the look in her eyes when I was falling. It was so cold and frighting...the warmth just seemed to disappear like she was going to kill...it was worst than Kakashi's.It was like yesterday when Sakura insulted her...so out of place and different. _He was still pondering this as the group rounded the bend of the straggled trees.

"Oh those well it is different when you go to the dessert...hardly any plants grow " ,she muttered.

" Ok, we just need to walk to that big fence", Kakashi said ,at the front on the group, in his cheerful tone as he point to the gate._ Well at least we don't have to look for the leader._

"You mean that thing two hundred yards away?", ask Sakura. It took cell group three a moment to realize that there where people waiting at the gate. One of them had a the familiar leader's hat.

Hmmm so these are the ones that where sent to greet us...didnt the message say that there would be only four. if so who is that following them.The leader turn to his men. _Don't disgrace our village... unless you want the punishment of the monster_. As they approached He wondered more about the fifth person.

The leader turn to his men. . As they approached He wondered more about the fifth person.****

(A.N. Thats all for this chapter. LOL I like to make cliff chapters but hate reading them...but ain't that the reason why we keep click or turning the pages or find the next book? well I assumed most of you know what glomping is but in case you don't: it is a hug that is wear you jump or leap at someone. I personally get a running start for a more higher leap. for more help of what a glomp is.. you're on your own .sorry if this was another short one.)

I oddly felt as if I was being watched and near by too. I raised my eyes to find the source and met with the most fighting thing I might have know outside my village. It face was clearly enraged by the fire like shining in the eye. I lowered my book and gave Kakashi a curious look. 0. ,Kakashi turned away to the others who where recovering from the odd moments. "Ok well since you all are back. We are leaving." ,He announced with his usually mellow tone. With that he grabbed his belongs and began in the previous direction. The others quickly did the same.The leader turn to his men. . As they approached He wondered more about the fifth person. 


	7. Chapter 7: welcome

Welcome

wander you not know where it is you have turned

what is it crime that they have earned

yet you wish to still stay

may it be not your last day

(P.O.V. Narrator)

The leader looked over the group with tired eyes ,and in his low voice uttered a welcome. Apparently Deraek, one of the few behind him ,didn't understand his meaning when he had turned to them. For the careless soldier approached armed at the odd girl. "The letter said only four. Who is that !?!" ,demanded the half-wit. _DUMB FUCKING IDIOT !! ...You were accepted to be here? Hahahahhaha thats a laugh...Wow they are teaching less and less manners in school...He'll deserver his death _; were some of the harse thoughts of the judgment towards the youth.

"Why sir ,I m a traveling shop owner. I was confused on the direction upon which way one would come to this town. So I asked around and found out that this group of trust worthy people was come this way. I asked for safe passage. So that I may come to be here." ,Melangell said with her honey sweetened voice and then made a slow neat bow.

Interseting...hmm I wonder what she may have yet to bring to my city. In the mean time I will let him deal with this faulty man. The leader spun these thoughts through his mind. "You All have my greatness apologizes for my servant's rudeness and hope that this failure's lack of respect to guests doesn't affect our terms. Yes?" With each mention of the soldier it was said as if it were poison or bile to the tongue.

"Of course not" Kakashi said turning to Melangell _such large manners for such a short girl_. "Right?" Which was followed by one of her warm smiles and a graceful nod. "Well now. Would you mind if we rested before our meeting. Or is there pressing matters that would cause the meeting to be made sooner?" ,He continued with a clear tone.

"Of course you can rest. Besides I have a matter that I need to attend to now that is best dealt with sooner than later. Please feel quite welcome." ,the leader said. Quickly with that he and the troops left. They turned down the many winding streets and paths. The youth was still blind to his mistakes. They marched more towards the far side of the village. They halted at staring ,mighty ,vast ,building. Its sand washed and pale colored walls shaded in well with the rest of its neighboring buildings. The only stand out between it and the rest of the city was its high windows ,that reeked slowly out a foul stench and the sides. For they were painted but with colors few could tell ,the texture was also unusual. Its wide ebony double doors and the high bright noon sun made it cold and heartless. Ordering Deraek from the others and to follow him into the mighty building ,while the others where to continue their rounds. "Deraek. What do you think of this building?" ,asked the some what short man to him.

"Its HUGE. Though it smells awefully ,I mean seriously I could smell it from the street. And it looks horrible sir; Did you see that paint job on the side. It looks like a four year old painted it with shit. Thats probably what it was ,shit ,shit painted walls...no wounder why it stinks. I would defiantly hate to live here." ,he said equally to his commander. They slowly came to a door. The younger man look at the floor along the door_. Looks like something or someone tried to dig their way out from the inside. Man the smell is getting worse. They probably have shit walls here too_. They walked together into the room. In there the light was more of night fall than midnoon. In the center of the room was couch face away from the door. To the left was a large bed and on the opposite side was a small table. Curtains divide the room in two. The same paint seem to color the floor in splatters._ Nope I was wrong the painted the floor with shit...and a blotchy job at it too_. A deep groan that came from the couch brought the men out of their thoughts.

"Well. The person that lives here can agree with hating it here." The leader said from the doorway as he closed the door. A loud thump came from the door as it locked. _This will teach him respect...my the smell is rank...well I hope that this makes him more 'important' _the leader though giddily as he walked out to seek his older son.

Shit. That smell is blood. No wonder why they wanted out. His eyes grew wide, as the groan got louder. Over the couch's edge dark ember hair rose from the other side. A pair of sea-green eyes soon followed. The edges around them were surrounded by a thick darkness; a sign that those eyes should never rest. But the darkness within the eyes was more frighting. Above the left eye was a scar formed to spell love. _This is his son...he didn't want us to speak...Im such an idot...the walls outside they are covered in blood! _

His eyes grew wide, as the groan got louder. Over the couch's edge dark ember hair rose from the other side. A pair of sea-green eyes soon followed. The edges around them were surrounded by a thick darkness; a sign that those eyes should never rest. But the darkness within the eyes was more frighting. Above the left eye was a scar formed to spell love. 

Gaara looked up at him. Tiredly he said ,"Great another one. Another meaningless ,senseless moron who's death is nothing to the world." As he spoke the sickly puttered sand rose from the floor as if it where a python in a great hurry. It quickly entwined around Deraek's limbs scratching and ripping his skin but not killing him...that would be to easy. Then it rested slowly around his neck. Then it stretched to the ceiling where it appeared to be a cord meant to strangle the man ragged with his own flesh that where hanging off of him in small bits. The sand stung his exposed muscle and tissues. He screamed in pain begging him to end it. Slowly Gaara clasped his hand and the sand then thicken and enclosed Deraek to drown out the screams. It pulsed four times first at the bottom where his feet and shins where. The muffled shrieks grew more. The arms where next ..He could hear him say clearly " PLEASE AHHH JUST END IT ! I KNOW NOW I KNOW NOW!!". Gaara then crushed the rest of his legs and the lower half of the torso. The raving pleas went on. With one last squeeze He ended another pitiful life and Deraek's body's foul odor joined the many others. "This room does stink. I'm hungry." Slowly he rose from the couch. The demon within him stirred with pleasant delight. _I could go for some flesh...instead of you destroying it!_ was its angry reply. "I was thinking something else. Like some beef and rice." He went to the door on the other side of the room. In the kitchen Temari having almost a mom like knowing had just finished enough food for a small army. Turning as he had entered with a discontent look and roaring stomach ,she handed a fix severing. The bowel of beef dumplings stew and rice mixed with vegetables, steamed as he went in search of chop-sticks that he planed to devourer the meal with.

"Here", She handed him what had been searching in vain for ,then turned back to the stove ,"Dang Gaara the house smells. Are you ever going to move that dead sand to another place?"

The red head shrugged his shoulders while he started his ravenous attack on the bowel's contents. In three minutes he handed it back to her for more. After his fourth helping ,and three eighths had vanished from the earlier pile, Kankuro strolled into the room.

"Hey We ha-" ,He announced to the room then his eyes saw the food and ran for some. Which was snatched before he could savor the smell with in reach. Temari held the stew from her brothers as both reached feverishly for it. "Finish what you were saying then you get food."

" Huh??...oh yea The leader wants us to monitor the borders and sayes the house smells like death." ,He said struggling towards the food till his sister handed it to them. Gaara finish of one more bowel and went back to his room. Gathering his power he grabbed and stirred the dark sand till it formed into a mass. The stained earth almost fill the room. He compressed it into a rock with that he shoved it back into the ground and moved it towards the other side of town far from the building. At the same time he took the sand from there and exchanged it with the blood and corpse rock. So that it replaced the amount taken. He lowered and widen the windows to air out the house. With that he heard screams from the streets, followed by Kankuro saying " YEA LOOK AT MY HOT CHEST !! " to the pasting women. Within twenty minutes the previous odor was gone. He then pulled up the windows again.

Kankuro called from his room ,"Hey next time you lower the windows let me know! I don't want to be jacking off and suddenly be seen. Good thing I was just changing my shirt."

Ph-ff yea right like they would see any thing ..espeically when there is nothing for him to play with...I hate the light...it burns. At least it smells better. The demon replied with _the reason why you hate the light is because no one could love you in the daylight for they see the hideous monster that we are...and you liked the smell because it was the sign that you have accomplished soo much_. " LEAVE ME ALONE" ,He screamed out loud with in of himself. He fell the the ground as the demon stabbed him with pain and clasped his knees. _Thats what you get for yelling at me, weak insolence brat _fumed the monster. _why.. why... why...am I like this ...hated by all. _Gaara question his self. With it came the sicking reply _because I'm part of you_. Then it laughed evilly to him from his mind. Gaara muttered, "Leave me alone." _But why would I do that when it is so much fun tormenting you from here where no can help you ...but then WHO would want to help you...who would what to help a monster. no one ..and no one ever will so forever it is just you and me. _The beast surges spams of pain through out his body at each pause of its mental breaths. Gaara stared into his dark room wishing for love ..for the pain to end. Till the sand near the door that his sister had neared his door.

. The demon replied with . " LEAVE ME ALONE" ,He screamed out loud with in of himself. He fell the the ground as the demon stabbed him with pain and clasped his knees. fumed the monster. Gaara question his self. With it came the sicking reply . Then it laughed evilly to him from his mind. Gaara muttered, "Leave me alone." The beast surges spams of pain through out his body at each pause of its mental breaths. Gaara stared into his dark room wishing for love ..for the pain to end. Till the sand near the door that his sister had neared his door. 

"Hey, ready to go?" ,was her meek reply from the other side. _Yeah right like that wish will ever come true _was the demon's scorning reply. Gaara rose up from the ground and grabbed his gourd from his bed. _Yeah I know..._He though back as he flung the door open and paced out after the others.

****

( A.N. Hey yall if you have read this you probably think it is weird so far right ? well meh it ain't as weird as the other things I have read or written. any way I'm surprised that I was able to get Gaara in so soon. ;;;; yea that was a joke I mean really chapter 7 and then he comes into the story ?!?! I'm sorry he was suppose to come in sooner, but he didn't seem to fit in at the time...well till now so really lucky #7 !! yep any way I asked others what they thought about the story and heard that chapter 5 was weird about and about how it kinda doesn't fit in . BUT I'm going to tell ya it does ..yea I wrote it so it kinda has to and it will. k? ...plus I just couldn't write 3 chapters in a row about traveling !!..and probably reading about that much of it would be very very very very boooorrrriiinnnnggg.

SO I just add that in so ya'll didn't have to be all "and WHEN THE HELL ARE THEY GOING TO STOP TRAVELING AND GET TO THE DAMN SAND VILLAGE!! HOW MUCH LONG IS SHE GOING TO KEEP US IN THE DAMN WOODS !!! WHERE THE FUCKING HELL IS GAARA " all that and blow torches with evil look going for my eyes and hands , with deep evil laughs ..scary..so I had to either get that or WTF thoughts ..I chose WTF . but I'm not sure if it was all for the best. If ya'll can keep reading thanks . any way for those who are wonder when is it that she is going have hot make out time or if she will. Let me say this if you read on you will find out ... :D so evil hehehehehehe. ok so hopefully this was good and DIDNT SUCK! so pretty much thats all for this chapter. LATER PEOPLES )

The leader spun these thoughts through his mind. "You All have my greatness apologizes for my servant's rudeness and hope that this failure's lack of respect to guests doesn't affect our terms. Yes?" With each mention of the soldier it was said as if it were poison or bile to the tongue. His eyes grew wide, as the groan got louder. Over the couch's edge dark ember hair rose from the other side. A pair of sea-green eyes soon followed. The edges around them were surrounded by a thick darkness; a sign that those eyes should never rest. But the darkness within the eyes was more frighting. Above the left eye was a scar formed to spell love. . The demon replied with . " LEAVE ME ALONE" ,He screamed out loud with in of himself. He fell the the ground as the demon stabbed him with pain and clasped his knees. fumed the monster. Gaara question his self. With it came the sicking reply . Then it laughed evilly to him from his mind. Gaara muttered, "Leave me alone." The beast surges spams of pain through out his body at each pause of its mental breaths. Gaara stared into his dark room wishing for love ..for the pain to end. Till the sand near the door that his sister had neared his door. 


	8. Chapter 8 : Wanders of the world

Wanders of the world

traveling with a lost

to a point of pain

(P.O.V. Narrator)

Kakashi and the others shifted down the street. It was sometime when the others noticed the common chatting from Naruto was gone. They turned to see that his bright smile and Melangell were gone. On his face was now a solemn look with a piece of paper in his hands.

I hate goodbyes. Sometimes they just dont fit what I want to say in one word. It sounds like 'Hey yea thanks for the little stuff , yeaa Im leaving'. When I want a word thats sayes 'Im going to miss you , I have to go but I wont forget you, that I hope we will meet again'. Maybe I will make up a word that will mean that. But till then I guess till next time is all I can say. Naruto sighed and placed the note in his pocket.

So this isnt a goodbye... Till then Melangell.

Kakashi reached for his book. _Guess she left. Kids so strange. So where was I?_ He looked down to see a piece paper sticking out as a bookmarker._ Must have putted it there when she handed it to me this morning. _His was almost identical to Naruto's but had used books endings and metaphors instead. He folded it up with grin. _Couldn't resist using metaphors? but then it wouldn't have been her if she didn't_ Then proceeded to reading his book.

It was till after they had reached a hotel to rest that Sakura found her letter in her pillow. After reading it she proceed to pounding the pillow. " HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET IT THERE!!"

Is there anything more more crazier on this earth than the human female? I think not. Sasuke thought as his hands reached into his spare pants. Something brushed against his fingertips. Both letters stated the same thing. _' Hey you might want to watch you things more carefully. Someone might put stuff in them. See you around. -Melangell.'_ Sasuke be came furious at himself for letting something so small get past him.

Sasuke thought as his hands reached into his spare pants. Something brushed against his fingertips. Both letters stated the same thing. Sasuke be came furious at himself for letting something so small get past him. 

Meanwhile

Melangell wandered towards the outskirts of the town. She putted a long pale purple veil over her head to keep the heat from her face. She saw a play ground. It was designed with the usually jungle gym with a field on the side. The younger kids played on the slides and swings. The older kids were huddle in the field. A stereo was playing a fast beating with slow tones. In the center She saw people doing moves that resembled moves like snakes and a couple of turns. She was seeing that this was their form of break dancing. _This is so sad watching this. I miss-. _Her thoughts were interrupted when she was bumped from behind.

"HEY GRANDMA! You can watch, just don't block me form performing my talent." She turned to see a boy about thirteen with straggly hair.

" Excuse me?" She said coldly.

" Well then move!" He said obviously not getting the tone she had used. Everyone turned to see the out makings of hot fight.

" Why to see someone with hardly any manners perform something not worth watching?" She said with an icy chill.

" LIKE YOU COULD HARDLY DO ANY BETTER!" He shouted back. Following there was mumbles of agree meant among the crowd.

" Yea Wedaego is the best." Someone told her from behind her.

"I find it hard to be believe." She said in disbelief.

" What can you do huh!?" He screamed back.

" I once was told by a travel group of performers that I could join them. I rather do what I do for fun rather money." She said whimsically.

" I would challenge you, but I don't fight old ladies. Wouldn't want you to break a hip." He said with a smirk.

She quited slouching and removed her veil. " Well? I guess that you will be going first."

"Good." He jumped in the middle and did black flips and the moves that she had seen when she had first arrived.

She didn't watch this lame attempt. She was to busy rummaging through her items. She pulled out a cd , a colorful flag, a light blue green ball that fitted easily into her palm, and a scarf that shined a silvery gray. When He was done the crowd clapped. She walked towards the stereo. Placed the cd in and told the person to not play it till she said so. Then she walked to a young boy on the side. " I need some help could you hold on to these? I need someone to toss them to me when I say 'Het' and when I say 'Teh' they need to catch what I throw back. Can you do that?" She was met with a nod. "Thank you. I want the ball first then the scarf then the flag. You will get the ball back to you when I get the flag. That is the order. Ok" She set her bags next to them. " I also need you to watch these." She was met with another nod. " Ok so remember the first 'Het' toss the ball, then the second 'Het' toss the scarf, then you should get a 'Teh Het' catch the ball and toss the flag. Lets try that." She and him practiced quickly. She was then walked into the middle. Then nodded to the stereo. An odd sound drifted from it that none of the village have heard.

She shook her body in spasms with the rhythm's pace. Suddenly she dropped to the ground as if a broken doll. She was in slumped heap. Slowly her shoulders rose. It looked like she was a puppet being pulled to her feet. Then contined to rise till the tips of her toes up held her.

Then she flipped to a one handstand. Her skirt furled out like wings along its slits as she shoved off the ground with her hand. To make a mid-air flip.

As her body turned she called out "Het". On her descent she made a twirl catching the ball in her left hand. Wasting no time landing she tossed the ball to have it slide along her arms over her shoulders and into her right hand.

She repeated this process as she made slower interpretations of the popular snake movement. Time seemed slowly as the music and her body hardly moved. The movement now didn't copy the snake's but was the snake's. Suddenly the music boomed. Its pace sped.

She called out another as she tossed the ball into the air "Het." She swooped to grab the scarf and used it as a net to catch the ball. She then quickly spun and launched back into the sky. Flashed the scarf in the four spins that she did before she caught the ball again.

"Teh Het" She tossed it back and caught the flag. Throwing the scarf into the air. With the flag she spun it in circles. The tip caught the shinny cloth's edges. So it looked like a large round prism clasping the world around it, with a silver lining. As she twirled her toy she glided in a circles with the music slowly pace. The beat added another slow tone. She began spinning in circles. The first sped up and she moved her feet around the area faster. Then both beat were picking up speed. Her pacing and spinning now blurred. The pitch raised and lowered. She made yo yo moves that competed with it when this happen.

"Teh." The scarf and flag went to the guy. Both were caught. Now the music slowed. She did a back flip to land in a split in front of Wedaego. Then placed her hands before her and shoved backward in a back spring to land next to her assistance.

Just as the music ended. She gave a deep sigh and wiped the sweat from the heat from her forehead.

" Thank you for helping me." She bowed to the boy and took the things as he handed them back to her.

She placed them back into her bags, and went for the cd. She did this all very quickly for the group was in an uproar. People were going crazy some wanted advice, others for more, others to ask to be helpers next time, some to ask what music was that, then there were those who wanted to hit her for showing off.

The crowd was in enough confusion that she crawled her way out and was down the street before the noticed that she was gone.

It wasn't till she was over a mile away in an alley. When suddenly her left side pain came in a flashes causing her to collapse. Now she really was a broken doll.

****

( A.N. Hey ppls I hope you liked the new AND UPDATED !! (...for this period of time) I have recently gotten a BRAND NEW SPELL CHECK PROGRAM!!! ( I do happy dance and with lots of streamers ) ok that moment has come and gone. Any way Im going to GO BACK IN TIME !!!!

With thid handy device called a time machine...yes I have cleverly disgused it as a commen household can opener. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Im AN EVIL GENUIS !! ...saddly it only goes back in months...( damn I could have killed Hitler ..but alas) ..it is all in how you turn it - such if I turn two times backwards ;I go back two months and visa versa. ( Yes I know I using it for evil reasons ) SO ! ( goes back in time and has fixed all of the chapters before this one so that there are no errors - WHAT SO EVER !!...Is now returning to present time.) OK There ! SO NOW ALL THAT IS IN THE WORLD IS AT RIGHTS!!! ( reads postes over) OO WHAT THE FUCK!! I DIDNT WRITE THAT THE FIRST TIME I PUT THAT UP! ...(sees that it looks better with it ) YEAAA ..and hey this makes it longer ...which could be good or horribly horribly wrong. I'm not sure yeaht. Any way that is what is there so meh. )

Naruto sighed and placed the note in his pocket. Sasuke thought as his hands reached into his spare pants. Something brushed against his fingertips. Both letters stated the same thing. Sasuke be came furious at himself for letting something so small get past him. 


	9. Chapter 9 : Help?

**Help?**

I HAVE FALLEN

AND CANT GET BACK UP

**(P.O.V. Narrator)**

_Damn I over did it. I should have just shutted up my mouth but no I had to show off. OWwwwww my side. Well it is amazing that the med.s held out for so long and hid the bruise. That would have been hard to explain to alot of people what that was._ She gridded her teeth as the medican that she had been taking for her pain wearied off_. JUST MY FUCKING LUCK. That I land on that side too!_ In between the rippling pain that came from her sides as she tried to turn on to right. After twenty minutes she laid almost breathless on the more safer side. The pain started to make the ground beside her face spin and her ears to buzz. She quickly shutted her eyes to keep from feeling lost. Her body had begin to shaking from the sharp stabs from her bruises. It wasn't long before there was a shadow near her. _CRAP... go head and end my misery._ There was two more shadows. Over the deep hum she heard a garble of speech..

"...We cant just leave her.", was one voice's fighten reply.

" ...She looks like she is having a seizure...stuff everywhere...", was another's words.

The last person words were drowned out in the buzz. She opened her eyes to gaze up at the people who were looking down at her. There was a woman, a older male and a younger girl. Their lips moved but only buzzing was the sounded. She moved her lips too, if she didn't have the over powering hum she would have heard her own words.

"I'm fine. I just have some bruises on my side." Would have been the words coming out in a shaken voice. The older male bent down to ask her something. His lips moving in a frighten rate with a concerned look.

" I cant hear you...to much buzzing...I cant even hear my words...I think I'm talking ..but I don't know.", was the silent painful words that she spoke. The sky was slowly spinning faster. His eyes got bigger at the lisped speech. He bent down to pick her up. He barely brushed her skin. The world suddenly be came a quick blur. She knew she would be screaming and turned her face to her arm and let it out. After a few moments. The floor's pace returned to normal. She looked up to see them removing their hands from their ears. _I was still to loud._ The man turned back to her.

'I'm a doctor I think I can help. Where does it hurt?', was the formation of his lips.

" Well at least I can read your lips. Tell them to look away...it wont be pretty...it is something people who faint at blood shouldn't see.", was the compromise. Once he got them to turn around did she slowly lifted her sleeve on her left arm. Her medican effect would be gone soon and the pain would come all back at once. But the bruising that it hid was long gone and it was as it should look. There was sickly purple with bright blue blotches that discolored her entire arm. _Well at least it is healing_. He had a scared and remorseful look as he let out a gasp. The little girl turned to look thinking that her parents were hiding something pretty from her she let of a quiet sheik of fright. He turned to her and yell at her to get quiet. She covered her face and began sobbing.

" I warned you. It is like that all over my left side.", for proof she moved the edge of her skirt off her foot. It was the same.

'I'm sorry... how did that happened?', was the silent question.

'HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!', was the girl's soundless scream.

" Well I fell out of a tree for your answer sir. I was taking some herbs to ward off the pain and the discoloration while it healed." The buzzing if possible grew louder.

' Where is these herbs?' was his quick question.

"It is in my bags. Which should be some where arond here."

He quickly pulled the pouches closer to her. From it she retrieved a small clasped case. It was make of steel covered with smooth and soft leather. Inside it was lined with small labeled jars with different signs on them. On the bottom half was invisible grove at the bottom of the containers. Reaching back into her hair she pulled out a pin and popped it open. There was a plenty of vials with warnings plastered endlessly over them.

The doctors eyes enlighten with the sight. So many bottles what would each one do.

She pulled out one that was the top right of the many rows.

"Shake this...and I will need a needle. So it gets into my blood quickly." He shook it while he told his wife to bring his kit full of syringes and supplies close to him.

"Ok give me about one point two milligrams of it in my left arm." He eyes grew wide with the mention of the hideous flesh. " I'm sure." He shrugged, getting his wife to help her stop moving he inject her with it. To keep from screaming she thought of all the contents of all her vials in the case. The amount, weight, what to take it with, how to take it, where it grew at home, etc. After he was done. She frighten him when see moved her sore fingers to circular her blood more quicker. Within three seconds the shaking stopped. Two more passed and the buzzing died. In five the spinning ceased.

" Are you ok?...I think she is dead honey.", was his frighten wife's voice.

" I'm fine. It will be ten more seconds before the bruise gets cleared up. But the pain is getting numbed." She said sitting up lifting herself up with her left arm. Just as she said her arm turned back to the color of her face. " Usually I was suppose to eat that but desperate times call for faster matters."

"Ok what was that stuff and what are those? " The girl squealed pointing to Melangell's kit. "There is no way that really did that!"

" This ", she said picking up the jars and replacing the vile," is My bag of spices and herbs. The one I was just given scientific name is to long to say so most people in my village call it by its nickname; The Veil. It is mostly a pain killer but we call it the veil cause it hides wounds and bruise that are violent like the one I have and heals it at the same time. It is suppose to hide them so when people are in battle the enemy cant tell where you are hurt. Also to protect some that faint at the sight of serious wounds. Most of the jars in my bag are meant to help with pain and such."

After her small speech she rose up from the ground and replaced it in her bags. She turned back to see the doctor pointing a knife at her face.

She gridded her teeth as the medican that she had been taking for her pain wearied off. In between the rippling pain that came from her sides as she tried to turn on to right. After twenty minutes she laid almost breathless on the more safer side. The pain started to make the ground beside her face spin and her ears to buzz. She quickly shutted her eyes to keep from feeling lost. Her body had begin to shaking from the sharp stabs from her bruises. It wasn't long before there was a shadow near her. . There was two more shadows. Over the deep hum she heard a garble of speech. 


	10. Chapter 10 : Medican for good or bad

**Medicine for good or bad**

_"come my pretty look into the pot_

_It's it quiet hot_

_Let me help you in_

_remember that you have sinned"_

_and the witch hackled gleefully._

**(P.O.V. Narrator)**

" Where did you get them?" was the wife's now cold voice.

" From my home village." Melangell said coolly," Doctor huh? What are you trying to pull?"

" No one is going to steal my business out from under me. Not after I worked so hard to get where I'm. Just for some herb person to take it" Was the screaming doctors reply.

_GREAT HE THINKS WE ARE HERE TO BE DOCTORS._ Melangell rolled her eyes," Ok look I'm here to spread my wares.-"

"SO YOU GO AROUND TAKING SMALL BUSINESS AND KICKING THEM OUT OF A JOB!?!?!?", He said edging closer.

"No. I just-"

" Well I'm not going to let me become the next person that lets that happen", He charged at her. In one flowed moment. She moved just enough for him to miss her. She grabbed him by the wrist taking the knife from him taking his arm behind him. While tripping him to the ground and landed on him with her knee in the center of his back. With his arm bent over his shoulder blade.

" LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCE ALREADY !", Melangell screamed. " Good grief. How hard it is to let someone finish saying something. FOR STARTERS I never said I was going to be a doctor. The sight of blood and wounds is ok with me. And treating my wounds and my groups wounds is fine. But I'm more into helping people find a good meal. SECOND LISTEN FOR KEY WORDS. I said ' It is my bag of SPICES AND herbs." With her foot she got out her case again and with her free hand opened it. She pulled out one of the jars. " See Rosemary, Mint, and Oregano. I'm opening up a ramen shop of sorts. Which means I need spices and certain herbs.", She closed it up and tossed it back towards the bags, " See? THIRD ASSUME WITH REASONABLE SENSE. If you just helped me avoid extreme pain don't you think I would be grateful? Now that I'm done talking I will get off of you now." Melangell lifted herself off on him and went to go put up her kit properly. " I understand that you were upset by the though that I might be a doctor or something of the likeness. Which will be the reason why I'm not angry at you."

" I apologize for my rash behavior. In turn I was wondering if I might have some of your herbs." He said dusting himself off. She paused what she was doing and took it out again

" No problem. I would gladly give you some but I have a limited supplies. But I can easily grow more for you if you wish. But I need a few weeks to do so. Since your land is harsh to most of the plants I can only give you some. Most are very dangerous though, and from what happened with your daughter. I don't think there is any that I could give you that would be safe enough."

Opening back to the vials. " This one is the best example. It is called 'The Curve'. It is mostly used to help with the back and spine, like a slipped disc or a large muscle pull on the back. The person is suppose to put it at the base of the neck and not cover their back for two hours. After that they need to drink green tea and eat ice cream. If used right the person will be healthily again. But if used wrongly. It sayes this ' WARNING: Meant for proper use only. If not use properly could result in bleeding from pores, liver failure, paralyze, and death.' So if you cover your back after putting it on it in minutes you will bleed from everywhere. In the wrong spot on the back you end up with paradise. Don't drink the tea and eat ice cream liver failure. If you use it when there is nothing wrong; death."

"That sounds barbaric." said the wife.

"Yes it does. But went you got a person who is lazy crying 'Ohhh my back it hurts' mention giving them The Curve and watch them leap up and quit complaining. Most of these kinds of medicans at my village prevent fakers.", She said with a shrug.

" Another one is 'The Sleeper' it is used to bring people out of shock and comma. 'WARNING : DO NOT INHALE. DO NOT IN HAIL: If used improperly result is major brain damage, and/or death.' See this is why I have it on a screw top not a cork. One whiff and your girl is blabbing like a fool as long as she lives if she is lucky. ", Melangell placed the case for the third time up.

" I see and I know for a fact that she tends to rummage in my goods. Well may I call on your help for some of my cases?" He asked cursorily

" Of course.", She said cheerfully with a smile as if moments ago there wasn't the talk of death. Then the smile turned to a confused look noticing the on coming dusk." Uhhhh do you know where I can find a place to stay?"

" You can stay with us.", The wife said.

" Thanks, but I insist that I cook if it is alright.", She said with a bright smile. They looked half afraid. " What?...oh right no I will only use basic herbs."

" Sure. My name is Doctor Heisden, my wife Yesireda, and our sweet Gwein. What is you name?", Asked the doctor.

The rest of the night was full of laughs and questions.


	11. Chapter 11 : Killers on the loose

**Killers on the loose**

_here are they now? _

_on my side or yours ?  
so close I can feel their foul stench_

**(P.O.V. Narrator)**

The trees breathed and sighed in the distance. The town's previous talk and ruckus was now quiet and still. Most of the residents dreamed in the hushed lull of the night. All except those that lingered on roof tops. In the distance the moon gaze scanned the city of Sand. His glare of light was being covered frequently by clouds that wandered from the eastern sky. Gaara's skin glowed in the light from the sun of the night.

_Sleep ...how is that they all can sleep ..only to wake up and live the rest of their pitiful lives._ He questioned this every night and every night came no answer. He looked over lines of the houses and buildings. The sand in the ground usually told him of the movement on the floors of the slumbering villagers. But tonight the back of the silence of the town, the sand near the trees screamed of movement and lots of feet. He was in the longest time was caught off guard but invasions weren't uncommon. He disappeared into sand. Closer to the movement Gaara's form rose from the top of a build were he could over look. _There is only one person but the sand said there was more than one._ The sand repeated it message over and over; _lots of feet, lots of feet._

From the center of the open ground near the play ground something stood. It's hair went to the center of its back. From near its head the hair was a dark color of green, more nearer to the shoulders it fade to a mahogany color. It's skin was lightly tanned. It nails where painted green.

It wore short sleeved shirt of an ocean blue and a light brown skin tight leggings. On the ground around it kakra scragged out in odd designs twitching ever so. It looked toward the trees, then towards the sky. As it looked towards the city Gaara could see its angelic face. From beneath its green to brown eyebrows it scanned. The eyes were a golden color near the center. Dark lines streamed from the edges. From the way it stood Gaara understood it was a she.

Suddenly she gave out a howl. It was like no other for it was the sound of the breeze of leaves in a storm. In the distance there was a reply just as fierce. Thumping came towards her stopping at the edge of forest. A howl stirred from where it ended. Something shifted with in tree line. It had eyes the color of a fearful red, that almost bleed. It had a snarl plastered across its muzzle, sharp and jagged teeth glinted with drool as an acid stench rose from it's mouth. An arched back that was lined spikes and fur that seemed wet and sticking at all angles. Claws longer than his hand, pawed and slashed the ground with rage hoping to tear and shred flesh with joy. As a tail that didn't twitch but rather slitter in the air with a pike at the end, made deep groves with in the trees that it stuck. It shook its matted slick coat as it did shimmers of blue and steel told only of the color. At the ends of the hair on it's face as well as paws dark and crusted blood stain the shaded the rest of its mane. The beast sounded out the howl again so that it shook the trees midst its massive muscular frame.

A normal person would have run, but the girl only smiled and beckoned the monster with sweet cooing. The immense animal suddenly bounded towards her. Nearly landing on her it sat playfully a foot from her feet. A sicking blue tongue lolled from the side of its mouth. It's long ears covered in hair were almost drooled on in the process. She leaned down and petted it affectionately. She said with a tone that sounded as a breeze but loud enough to be words,"Oh my sweet baby mama missed you, yes she did." The creature whine sounded more like a squeal of nails on a chalk board. " Yes my precious you can go kill them. Any thing for my Yurikata." The Yurikata grinned.

The sand told Gaara that the other people there were frighten. What other people; it is only her and that thing?

Suddenly it bounded towards the far side of it's master. The air splashed colorfully with blood as claws teared to reveal a body. It then sinked fangs into the prey pulling out the collar bone. With out haste to finish the victim off it went to another and tore out this ones ribs. The other invisible people came into view realizing that the Yurikata saw them no matter what. Almost one hundred and thirty ran for the girl.

" I hardly think it is fair that they sent you all only to die. Seeing as how I out number you all.", she said with that voice but now so that it echoed only there. For as she spoke this a dark inky green kakra oozed from her skin and rose from the ground that they were standing on. The legion of soldiers thrashed as it crawled up there legs.

_Her kakra was leaking into the sand the whole time...she made it so common...instead of difficult...He wasn't lying to me when he said this would be either a bad victory or an on slaughter_. Though a man from the swings of the playground. The Yurikata had on take upon the task of mangling the helpless that were trapped. She walked toward the pounder.

With a smirk in her flowing voice she said in a mockingly tone. "I thought he would send a feeble leader and teacher such as you first."

Narrowing his dark purple eyes. _But then since we were banished we weren't taught the same way as your town...taught by you..._ He raised his head to glare at her. The words he spoke to her were different from the one spoken in the villages. " Yues hiwsed qued...nebden no sama...ladden..tu no ma jen"

**(A.N. Sorry for the mood killing but I will translate what he said and the rest of what they are speaking back and forth but remember Gaara has no clue what is being said. What language it is and all WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER! So no pouting now.) **

_What does he mean that Kati is hunting for my head and that he is getting tried of chasing. That stupid stream never get tired only irritate_. Was the round house thought. She folded her arms across her chest. " So you are telling that he is sent you on this failure of a mission...How pathetic of you. And your last request is that I fight you with my toy? Don't make me laugh. The real reason behind it so that if you by a miracle win you have a present for that ass hole. I think not."

He rapidly made odd hand signs , that sent her the air and pinned her to a pole. "Suffocate bitch for your undermining my leader." With that he slowly began removing the air around her.

Gaara's head rung with screams from the sand. _Help friend Help friend._ Gaara clutching his head roared back. _But we don't know her! She cant be my friend._ The demon rung in. _Thats because no one wants to be the friend of monster._ But the sand refused and kept pleading.

_Then we will have to grow again_. With that a massive tree rose from behind the swing set. It had sharp large hideous branches dropping blood from an unknown source. If one looked closely enough one could see bits of bones line the trunk. With dark wood that gave off a stench as it pulled its bramble of roots from the ground. It groan being awaken from years of being dead. The man near the gym stared at with eyes the size of disks in horror. Then turned to her, to see a leaf clasping her face to give her air. "There is no way that you could have summoned a Corpse Tree! They never grow outside home. "

She changed her language back to Japanese as the tree grabbed him as sliced him with its razor fingers. " Die with your hopeless and dream of success of killing me ...for you are like other the failures." The ghastly monstrosity finish crushing him in its grasp sending dark blood dripping down its sides.

The demon hooted and made cat calls loudly in Gaara's head. _YEA SEE SOME PEOPLE LIKE TO KILL ! ...Why didn't I get sent to someone like that?! MAN THAT WAS AWESOME!! _

In a darker tone she called out , "Yurikata pretty it is time for you to go home for the night k?" The pet let out a howl as it did it unraveled as is it was yarn. The ground covered in kakra touched the trees exposed roots. It sucked up the carcasses of the fallen and grew with it's new food. After this she merely nodded and it disintegrate back to sand. Then she blink out of Gaara's sight. Gaara felt her behind him.

" In isn't nice to spy. Except this is your home town. I'm sorry that I fought them here for I have no right to. Unless you like little kids being more afraid; the trees steps aren't going to go away. Thats if the wind can get sand to cover the deep holes. " Was the cool reply with a light smirk in it. She sat down next to him. The breeze rippled her hair. He could see something pale going now from her ears towards her hands. An odd sound rose from there. It was some what sweet and calming. Her fingers moved slightly and it became more of a fast pace. But still some how slow. A sweet berry like smell drifted from her lips as she sighed. Why is she sitting here like she wants to. Was Gaara's thoughts.

She looked over the land as if it was a a peaceful place instead of a recent battle ground. She then turned to look at Gaara with those piercing eyes. " We can wonder what it is most people want and what we can get from it. Or we can wonder what we can do to make people want what we wonder and have them see that what we wonder is what we all can get something from." As she said this her the dark lines began to go back to the edges. The last breath of her words hung in the air. She slowly leaned towards him till her face was inches from his face. These changing eyes stared within him as if searching for tells of his life or trying to reading his thoughts. All the while holding his gaze without turning away. " Hmmm. Such remorse from others who had feared, leaves lines there... How rude of me I have taken your space with out permission. " She sat back down and stared at her hands. " It is late for me to be stay here, but to early to rest. But none the less you rather I not be here... So I will take my leave. " She rose to stand and turned away towards the town. She said over her shoulder, " But then it wont be the last time I see you now will it." Her image flickered and disappeared.

Gaara was left to his thoughts of curiously and bemusement. _What the hell just happen here? Who the hell was that ? ..What THE FUCK DOES SHE MEAN IT WONT BE THE LAST TIME SHE WILL SEE ME?!?_ Neither of them could figure out the answers. It was this now that wonder instead of why others can sleep through such nights.

**( A.N. Hi people I sorry if this chapter was lame. but then again there is hardly any one reading this far into the story by now -sigh- I blame my muse he is working double time to make up for lost time. But that is good and bad..I think..meh any way review if you want to. )**


	12. Chapter 12,13,14 all toghter

**_(Amy's Note: THIS and from now on will have more than one chapter per pag. Im thinking 3 ...maybe more later on but if YOU DONT REVIEW I WILL VAINSH INTO NOTHING NESS AND COME BACK EVILLY AND HAUNT THE FURY! SO if you care about the fury review. THANKS )_**

**Helpers?**

_need a place_

_how bout a friend?_

_and all you can say is come again?_

**(P.O.V. ****Melangell )**

_I miss my mom. I wonder what would have happened if I hadnt been so stupid and a dork for colors_. Was all I could think about as the doctor snored loudly from down the hall. It was my fith night there. _I have got to finish designing that shop. I wonder who I have to see about getting it built...Where would I get it built any way? Maybe I should ask the Kazekage about those questions. In the morning. Well Im glad my bruise is at least a lighter blue now._

**(P.O.V. Narrator)**

Melangell woke up early the next morning. Despite the fact of going to sleep so late. The house was still fullied with snores and deep breathing. The light flickered over the buildings as the cold stirred in the streets. Her breath came out in small clouds. The chill made her skin more paler than normal. As the darkness made her hair look more like ink as it hung in waves around her face. Today she was wearing a light purple top with sleeve at her normal length at her hips. With a pair of odd pants the color of cream. They were odd cause they appeared to flow around her legs instead of clasping them lovingly. Sleep temped her mind but the promise of cooking and shop talk made her shuffle more towards the Kazekage. She rounded corner to meet a scream. Who ever they were fell down in fear. She walked towards them to see if they were ok. The person continued to scramble backward. She stopped then saw in a mirror to her left and laughed.

" Ohhh. I see. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to look like the walking dead. Here see?" ,with that she pulled back her hair behind her ears. To reveal her face. " Here need help." She asked reaching down. The darkness off the street cover their features.

" I-I-I-I wasn't scared you know." Came a deep gruff reply.

" Oh really now and that ba- big long si- girlie scream was your way of saying oh my?" She asked in a broken reply. _I cant use those words they wouldn't understand._ She scolded herself as she remembered that people didn't speak the same way they did at her home.

The person moved their head aside. Her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness to see a boy. He was about ten and caked in dirt, sweat and any street filth. She sighed and continued to hold out her hand. He looked like he never seen someone so clean willing to help him_. Probably no one has. _

"Well are you going to get up or sit there watching the stars turn to day light? " Was her form of a humorous remark. In turn he rose from the ground on his own. " Good. Now that you up are you ok? Like do you feel like you cant stand on a foot or something? " She asked concerned. THIS was something he never had heard.

" No. Im fine." He said shocked by her odd question.

She nodded. "Good." Melangell stared at his scrawny features. "Hmmm. Are you going any where in particular?" She realized that he might take her looking at him and this question might not lead to the best thoughts of her to him. " I need an assistance to help me with a great task. But I have not seen any one that fits what I'm looking for. You though are the perfect person I need." Seeing that she might have a bit of his attention. She went on. " It pays well. Free food, with a nice warm bed and somewhere you can go to be safe." Now he had more of an eager look on his face like it was a heaven. This quickly turned into suspicion.

" Whats the catch?" The common reply came.

" Well first I need to know your name. What kind of food you like. You might have to help me cook food. As well as get clean and have to put up with wearing new clothes. Also you can't break any of the rules that I give you." She said with a smirk.

" What are they?" He asked leaning over to hear her more.

" Never go hungry. Don't open my spice bags. Knock before going into my room. Sleep well. Take a shower at least once a day. Be at the place before midnight. Once in at night no leaving the house. If you do you will find it wont be easy to do so. Have to help me out once in a while. Also you have to be taught things everyone your age should know." Melangell listed.

" Thats it ?"

" Yep."

" What would I have to learn?"

" That comes if you can come. I have to be going now but if you think you might want this. Or if you know anyone who might. Meet me at the building near the playground near the edge of town tomorrow. " After not hearing a reply she walked off.

A distant reply came. " Tosham."

13

**Plans**

_No NO you stupid man_

_that side goes over there_

_if I have to say it again_

_I'm going to pull out your hair_

**(P.O.V. Narrator)**

A face as stern and stiff as marble gave a puzzling stare that bore questions into her. Melangell had been sitting in a hot and stuffy room. When she had arrive two hours ago it was fairly cool and pleasant. But the sun was higher and the air in the city had become more condensed. She temped herself with the thought of her home near the oceanside. She imaged the salty breeze and lukewarm water in distance. When she heard him ask the same thing for the eighth time she had been there. Her view of this man's intelligence was diminishing with each replay of words.

" So let me get this straight you want a three story building. With a shaded patio and six rooms total for this place. You want it near the playground. The other stuff you need you will do it you self. For a ramen shop. right?" His expression was still in disbelief.

With an inner sigh, she nodded. After signing paper work that left her hand begging for mercy and repeating herself to the point of saying it over ten times. The heat made her more irritable than she would have been in a well ventilate environment. Her mind went from the ocean's tide. To the current image of her on top of the desk grasping the older man by the neck with both hands and shaking him to death. But it was different scene. For in her mind there was a slow moving fan and a light bulb that moved back and forth. Instead of a windowless room and a lamp near the wall. But the motivation to straggle him still seemed like a pleasant suggestion. _It is just so simple. Just bound onto the desk. and fling your hands around DAMN IDIOT'S THROAT AND SQUEEZE ! _While she phantom herself with her daydream. Across from her, he made the tips of his finger meets and leaned back to ponder her plan. Or appeared to think about. When he was think about what shade of yellow he wanted to get his robes. The reason why he had asked so many times was the fact that he wasn't interested in the affairs of such. Therefor he hadn't paid much attention.

_I better get this over with. So I can get me them robes. _The leader looked at the ceiling. " You sure you want to build this? You might not like who you have to work with." He turned to ask another detail about her plan. When he saw that she looked different since the last time he asked her. She looked some what like she first did time she came in there. It was her eyes that seemed miss placed from the first person. They seemed more wider. Her brows dipped towards her nose while being higher on her forehead. The sparkle in her eyes seem like it had moved. He looked directly at them. It was until now that he felt them bore into his skin. It was also now that he saw that she only batted her lids a fraction. If even blinked one completely it was the left one. The other was semi. This seem so odd to him, that he studied her posturer. Her head tilted slightly to her left. She sat straight but somewhat appeared to be leaning forward. This is when his eyes can sight of her hands. The thumbs pressed almost tightly on the index. While the pinkie on the left barely shook. Gazing back at her face. Was the same faint smile but now there was a thin make out of her teeth. "Well will that be problem for you?" She shook her head. " Ok then." Over his shoulder he shouted "SEND HIM IN !"

_YEA I'M GOING TO BE FREE !! At least I don't have sit here any more. Sounded like he meant "it" instead of "him". _Was the sad thought that quickly overlapped her joy. The Kazekage reached out an arm and pointed in direction of something red that was just out her left eye. She had kept herself from looking to give a false impression that she can remain focused. This was a sign that she was to look. Teal eyes bore into hers. It appear as if something dark was behind them.

" Melangell this is Gaara. He is the only one who can get your shop made by night fall. Tell him your plans and requests and such. If than is all you may leave." He leaned back as that was spoken. When she had left the room with his son in tow. His eyes looked at the arm rest of the chair where she had sat. There were thin cracks in the wood. _Thats odd they weren't there before. _He got up to look at them more.

She walked to the street and leaned in a shade of a building to relax and cool off. Gaara who had followed wait not far from her. _Finally I'm away from him. He is lucky that he is alive. _" Do you respect that man? Or do you see him in another light?" She asked with a curious smile at him.

" Why are you asking me this?" Came a toneless answer.

" Because I'm someone who ponders life over toys. " She said with a giggle. " But truthful I want to know how some people see others. Particular ones that I talk to. I only talk to people that I find interesting."

Gaara was not sure what this girl wanted but it was odd to have someone smiling at him and giggling. And was that a joke she made?

Seeing that she was losing him to thoughts. " Well?"

" ..."

With that she walked and as soon he did, she made her pace near his. So she didn't lead the way. She smiled at him. Hoping he might not like talking so close to this person she was talking about. And that if they were away enough he might talk. After a good while she saw that all he had was silence. _Silence the world meaning to shut up about it and leave it at that._ Her smile vanished to a sliver of what it was.

_I was wonder when she would get a solemn face. That smile looked odd at me but it seem to have fitted her face. _Gaara thought_. IT don't matter get this over with if not kill her. _Came the Shukaku's dark reply.

"Well we are some what far from where I would like my shop. I'm sorry for the long walk and all. I see that it was highly rude of me to ask such a question. I mean really what was I thinking. I, a female outsider asking a man what he think of his leader. I apologize for being so disrespectful. I was just really hot and he kept a-" She covered her mouth and turned a little bit pink. When her hand was removed there was a wry frown of sorts. He gave a perplexed face. " Sorry. I tend to ramble a bit and in an event need to be silenced. Before I say anything that would make me appear more foolish or any thing irrational." She explained. Suddenly she thumped her forehead. " They didn't by any chance gave you those papers it took me ages to write out did they?" She saw that he was clueless and let out a groan. " I'm sorry. We are going to have to take a detour. It would be alot easier for me to give you blue prints rather than speak them. The only ones that I have are at the doctor's house"

"Fine. Why are you saying sorry so much?" Gaara couldn't help asking this.

She turned to him with a quizzical look. " Well I assumed when someone does something. That cause another person to do what they might not want or don't want to do. That they need to say sorry or apologize. When they do it say it though it must be sincere if not there would be no reason to say it. I don't know you so well so I assumed that like most people you don't like questions, to walk alot, or for people to take for ever. " She mumbled something under her breath.

" What did you say !?" He asked with a demanding tone glaring down at her. As he grabbed her arm. She said it again but it was mumbled and towards the ground. " Say it again this time towards me."

"Huh oh. I was thinking about menus and such. I te-. " She sighed. Then mumbled something about being a rambling fool. With that she tugged her arm out of his grip and continued the path she had previous was taking. This time with a more quicker pace. _Look another person that hates you now. See you are so hideous that you took her smile. _The beast mocked._ Shut up. _He followed.By the time he had caught up she had gone into a house and came out with two large scrolls. She waited till he stopped if front of her.

_That was not nice of me to tug my arm from him when he was just asking me a question. He looks upset... _She held them out. She gave a wry smile. As his hands grasped them she looked up at him. " Excuse me for rambling and being disspectful. Here this are my plans. " Gaara unfolded them to reveal an artistic detail by detail floor plan design. Numbers and letters were graceful curved in a neat and beautiful writing. His eyes appear to want to set it on fire. When he was gazing at it to absorb it all to memory. Finally he wrapped them up and she walked again at his side towards the deserted playground.

"Hey ..." Gaara implied that she was to say her name.

" Melangell."

" Hold out the prints so I can see them." He instructed as he handed back them to her. She did as he said. He gazed at it and raised his hands. In front of them sand rose to an enormous height. His eyes never left the parchment. Slowly he brought his hands down. As he did so sand removed it self from the same places marked on the scroll. By the time his hands had reached the ground the building was an identical copy as the one on the paper. " There be careful when you put up water stuff and lights. The pipes are made of sand and the light circuts are thinish. So dont over load them."

" WOW ! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERY THING !" Forgetting her manners. She dropped the roll of paper and bounded over the foot of space in between them and embraced him in a hug and quick kiss on the cheek. Suddenly frighten of herself and what else she might do. She jumped back and when to gather her prints to rerolled them. All the while her face got quite red. Lucky for her hair cover this bright blush. Her hands shook but it too went unnoticed due to her sleeves and her task. While she was scolding herself for being ridiculous. Gaara was lost in what the hell had just happen. She was almost done when some thing popped out of the sand and leaped at her.

14

**BOO!**

_Haha I got a scary out of you_

_looks like you pissed yourselve too._

**(P.O.V. Narrator)**

If Melangell was a normal person. They would have screamed as the thing tackled them into the sand enough where their head was all that could be seen. An average person would then struggling to get free and screaming as the thing glared at them. But Melangell was far from the normal. The moment she saw it comes toward. She wasn't any where else but at home. Moments that happened seemed slower to her. The thing's ragged face had some what of a laugh. She shuffled to cradle the scrolls in the crooks of her arms and quickly crouched. Just in time to miss it as it crashed into the sand.

" Ha ha bet Gaara ain't going get you- " Was a prepared speech from a tall man. His hair was hidden beneath a dark cloak. His face was a line design of red. " WHAT THE FUCK!",screamed Kankuro. Her body was stiff, and had refused to look any where else besides at the doll's head. Kankuro raced over to her to get revenge of not begin in the sand. He was seconds from hitting her. When she pressed her hands onto the ground behind her. With that she slammed right leg into him and shoved him to the ground. Quickly she launched her left leg after the other and shoved off with her hands. It took a few monmets for himto realize he was looking down into the sand with knees sharply pressing on his back. She looked Kankuro in the face from over he shoulder. " ...BOO!" She exlaimed. Jumped off then giggling. A blonde close by was laughing heartly. " That was hilarious. You should have seen you face. Now that was much funny than your plan!"

" TEMARI ! NO IT WASN'T!" He shouted back lifting himself off the ground. Gaara's siblings neared him. " Damn Gaara! I should have know that you would have a vicious woman. And here I thought my baby bro would take forever to like women. I mean really almost sixteen and not asking me for magazines. Finally sis he is growing up. "

" What are you talking about?" Gaara was confused and glared at these comments.

" Awe don't hide it Gaara we saw that kiss." Kankuro nudged his brother.

"Really I swear she was red as your hair." Joked Temari.

" You should have kissed her back if you want her for bed bouncing. Where is the little hell cat? " Came a sneer from the puppeteer. He looked around quickly. " Wow G. lost your woman quickly."

" SHUT UP!!" Gaara growled at them. He sent a wave a sand at them to shove them down.

Melangell had saw that this was a family reunion that she might have stick around for when she saw his sister. Of course they were to busy watching each other to watch her sneek off. With in momments she was near the doctor's home again. She ponder her shopping list that she would need for her shop as well as the the things that she needed to buy to make things for the shop. _Well I need food ,a frig, a stove, a sink , some tubs , some toilets, lots of soap, beds, rugs, paint. _And the list went on. Over the time that she had been there she had gone to stores and looked at prices so she knew how much to spend and where to buy. While finding out what they didn't have. Her money was great but hidden from eyes and thieves. She took off towards the market place to finish buying the things on her list.


End file.
